battle_for_scratch_eliminationfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph
Joseph "Dude, fece your eyes on this." -Joseph, The New Co-Host Is In Our Hands All Of The Clues Are Coming Together Joseph asks Colonel Noodle if he can throw something at his old window. Colonel Noodle says yeah, but then asks what he should throw. Joseph gives him a bowling ball, and then Colonel Noodle throws it, but aims at the Globglogabgalab's books, which made him really pissed off. Joseph apologized. Bowser Junior gives it a try, with a dabbing throw, but then Joseph realizes this is a teleporter bomb. Cody wants to work with Bowser Junior and Joseph. Joseph disagrees, and joins Colonel Noodle's team, with Bowser Junior. Joseph was surprised that Luigi Doll was naming his team. He asks what the team name should be. Colonel Noodle says Chinese, but Waluigi disagrees. Colonel Noodle admits there might be other people, they're not ALL Chinese. Waluigi makes a thought where you took the "ESE" out of "CHINESE" you might get "CHIN" The Lying Tubby You Don't Want Joseph didn't receive any votes, he's safe. The New Co-Host Is In Our Hands Joseph gets Blocky to fece his eyes on the statue he built. Blocky likes it. How Long Can You Stay Up There? Joseph is seen as a background character. All Around Me Are Familiar Craters Joseph was found safe, and receives a Steamed Ham. When Papyrus restrains himself, Joseph said he doesn't like that, then asks kwysocki243 if he can suck him up, and he did. Joseph tells his team that he can't do the contest all alone. He asks for help to get this ball over somewhere, but gets killed by Cuphead. In Loving Memory Of Your One And Only Host Bowser Junior tells kwysocki243 is starting to miss Joseph, he says Joseph was a really good friend. And he realized if he bought him Speedy McSpeedster shoes, his team might not have second place. Bowser Junior asks kwysocki243 if he can recover Joseph, and he does it, also recovers Mugman and Patrick. Rock, Paper, Scissors, WALUIGI!!! Joseph clears the area where Waluigi hosts Revenge Reveal for the first time. Waluigi's Top Artist Joseph is sitting too close to Waluigi, with Bowser Junior and Sans. Joseph is found safe without any votes. Joseph asks what the prize is, and Waluigi gets Luigi's Poltergust cut into pieces. Why You Should Never Bring Up A Bombfight Joseph told Lincoln he meant to tell him, he was hiding the whole time. Mario gets frustrated because he thought Coiny wanted to take everything everyone loves and destroy it, then Joseph asks what everyone else is talking about, and confirms that Tails is dead, but Lincoln says Tails is right in this jawbreaker. Joseph runs up to Mario with a shell, and Luigi gets shocked. Guess Who's Back? Joseph asks what to do now, then Bowser Junior convinces to use details to get kwysocki243 back, and that happened. This Episode is about Amingo! Joseph met Tails for the first time and they became friends and all.Category:Yellow Characters Category:Chin. Category:SML Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Eliminated Contestants